Far from Home
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: An unassimilated Annika Hansen joins the crew of Voyager in their hunt for the Maquis ship.
1. Leaving

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount Pictures and whoever else. The only thing I am getting off of this is reviews

This will be Seven/Chakotay AU.

xxxxx

Annika Hansen hugged her Aunt Irene at the Shuttle Port.

"I'll be back soon Auntie, it's just a routine mission. I'll be back before you know it." Annika told her aunt.

"I know Annie," Irene said. "But ever since your parents disappeared . . . I can't bare to lose you too." Irene whispered.

"We are just going to survey the Badlands Auntie, we will be done and back home before you know it. Captian Janeway promised." Annika said to reassure her troubled aunt.

"Stay safe Annie." Irene told her niece. "I will," Annika said.

With that she turned and boarded the shuttle that would take them to Deep Space Nine.

As the shuttle headed for space Annika couldn't help but think that this was the last time she would see Earth for a long time.

xxxxx


	2. Transported

This is going to remain kind of short for now, not sure when the chapters are going to get long.

xxxxx

Annika was fascinated by the readings she was getting from her station. It was like a birthday and Christmas all at once.

Finally she listened to her body and headed to relieve herself.

She was nearly back to her station when a voice spoke over the Comm. "All Hands brace for impact."

Annika dashed for her station and braced herself for whatever it was, she didn't even bother to look at her screen to find out why she needed to brace for impact.

The ship rocked and Annika was nearly thrown from her seat.

Finally the rocking stopped and Annika sighed with relief.

Cautiously she got up and left the lab and walked down the corridors. "Lieutenant, we need some help!" A crew member called out. Annika turned and hurried over to the two crew members. On had some serious burns. "We'll have to carry him to Sick Bay." Annika said. They linked their arms together in a two men carry position, scooped up their injured crew mate and headed for Sick Bay.

XXXXX


	3. Trapped

XXXXX

They made their way to Sick Bay. Once inside they were greeted by the sight of about a dozen injured The Doctor was hurrying about tending to the wounded here and there.

"Doctor, where do you want us to put him?" Annika called out. The Doctor turned from a Caytan ensign with broken arms.

"Put him over there." He orders.

Annika and her fellow crew member carefully maneuvered there way through the crowded Sick Bay to the place the Doctor had indicated. "If you are uninjured you need to leave." The Doctor said flatly.

Annika carefully stood and left Sick Bay.

She was making her way back to her post when she was no longer about Voyager.

In fact was lying down on some sort of table, naked, or nearly so. A needle descended and entered her chest. The last thing she remembered was screaming.

xxxxxx

Annika opened her eyes. She was back on Voyager and wearing her uniform. And she felt like someone had experimented on her.

xxxxx

Annika listened to Captain Janeway's announcement. She couldn't believe her ears. They were over seventy thousand light years from home. She felt dizzy.

xxxx

Annika sat in her quarters holding a picture of her and her Aunt Irene. Captain Janeway had chosen to destroy the Caretaker's Array rather then let it fall into the hands of the Kazons.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She had told her aunt that she would be back soon and now she might never see Earth again in person.

xxxxxxxxxx

Please review or I will either assimilate you, use a Jedi Mind Trick or force you to listen to 'Friday'


	4. Chief Science Officer

xxxxxxxxxx

Annika hurried down the corridors of Voyager, she was going to be late for her shift.

Suddenly she collided with someone.

"I am so sorry!" She cried. Then she saw who it was: Chakotay, _Commander_ Chakotay! She corrected herself.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" he asked her. Annika could only nod before hurrying away, blushing like a cadet.

xxxxx

Chakotay stood in the Captain's ready room. "I think that Annika Hansen would make a good Chief Science Officer." He told Captain Janeway. Janeway nodded. "I was thinking about her too."

xxxxx

Annika watched B'Elanna Torres warily.

The rumor was going around that she nearly shoved Lieutenant Carey into a fellow engineer. And had attacked him several times.

She could see why Janeway chose the half Klingon to be the Chief Engineer. B'Elanna was smart and thought on her feet. She would make a wonderful addition to the Command Structure.

What she couldn't guess was why she had been chosen to be the Chief Science Officer. There were others more qualified in her opinion on the ship.

But she guessed that she would just have to suck it up and get to work and do her best as the Chief Science Officer.

xxxxxxx

I was just kidding about 'Friday' No one should be forced to listen to that song!

Someone should have that song destroy the Borg.


	5. A new friend

xxxxxxx

A/N Annika doesn't have a crush on Chakotay, yet. She was blushing because she was embarrassed. Sorry.

xxxxx

Annika looked around the Mess Hall and scanned the room. It was full of all sorts of people. She recognized the Caytan ensign from Sick Bay conversing with a young man. They laugh and try to eat their meal.

"Nathanial Harrow," a voice said behind her. Annika turned to see Commander Chakotay standing behind her.

"He was a cadet in Starfleet when he heard that his parents, who were visiting relatives in the Demilitaration Zone, were killed unprovoked by Cardassians. I haven't seen him smile or laugh since he was made a member of my crew." The Commander explained.

"My parents disappeared in space when I was four. They were on a fact finding mission. They broke their flight plan and flew into the Neutral Zone and were never heard from again." Annika said.

"My father was killed by Cardassians when the Federation turn several planets over to the Cardassians. I resigned from Starfleet and joined the Maquis." He said sadly.

xxxxx

Annika smiled. She had made a friend with Commander Chakotay.

xxxxx


	6. Sorry

xxxxx

Annika thought that she hated her parents for abandoning her. But she discovered that she hated Seska even more. Not only was the slut selling information to the Kazons but she was a Cardassian agent in disguise. She also had the nerve to give Voyager a virus and teleported away before they could do anything about it.

Annika guessed the reason why she hated Seska so much was because she had hurt Chakotay.

xxxxx

Annika watched as she was herded out of the ship with everyone else on Voyager.

Snarling and screams of pain drew her attention. Ensign Anderson was attacking a Kazon. From what Annika could see she had a valid reason for attacking the Kazon: he had tried to remove her uniform.

Ensign Harrow soon raced over and punched the Kazon so hard that there was an audible crack.

A couple of Kazons ran to subdue Harrow.

"Let them be." Seska's voice said. "Let the half Caytan keep her clothes, until Nathan takes it off that is." She said with a wicked smile. Ensign Anderson snarled out a nasty sounding curse and made what Annika knew to be a rude Caytan gesture.

With that the Kazons plucked their comm badges off of their uniforms.

Annika watched as Voyager lifted off, leaving them behind.

She never had the chance to get her picture of her Aunt Irene from her quarters and if she knew the Kazons they would have no respect for any of the crews things.

xxxxx

"We must have faith that Tom made it through and is getting help." Captain Janeway said from her spot next to a rock wall.

Annika pushed her blond hair out of her face.

xxxx

A noise filled the air, a noise that Annika recognized: Voyager. Had the Kazons decided to finish them off? Or had Tom made it through and he was coming to rescue them?

The ship landed and some Talaxians emerged from a hatch.

A couple of crew members cheered.

xxxxx

Annika couldn't believe it. They had Voyager back and her quarters were a little messy from the fighting and according to Ensign Anderson no Kazons had used it.

And best of all Seska was dead.

Annika could only imagine Commander Chakotay's pain. He had loved Seska and she mistreated him so badly.

Slowly Annika approached her Commander. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

xxxxx


	7. Erin

This is for scifiromance for sticking with me even though it takes me forever to update!

This takes place during Scorpion.

xxxxx

Annika swallowed. They were going to have to pass through a section of Borg space to get to a place where they could pass through Borg space safely.

"Captain," Tom suddenly said. "I'm picking up a lot of Borg ships coming from behind us."

"On screen." Janeway ordered.

Annika watched as the viewscreen changed to show a huge fleet of Borg Cubes flying towards them.

She heard Commander Chakotay let out a whispered prayer.

Annika closed her eyes for a moment. The end was near. She opened them again and watched as the Cubes blew passed them.

Her mouth hung open as she watched the Cubes continue on ahead of them. Suddenly one stopped and scanned them. Annika felt her heart pound in her chest.

Then the Cube pulled away and headed after it's friends.

"Why didn't they assimilate us?" The words left Annika's lips before she could stop them. "I have no idea." Commander Chakotay answered her.

xxxxxx

Annika took a deep breath has she followed Commander Chakotay and a group of others into Cargo Bay Two. It was filled with Borg things and several Borg drones.

A female Borg Drone stood in the middle of the mess, watching them make their approach.

Annika found herself staring at the Borg, trying to place where she had seen her before.

"Lieutenant," she jumped at the sound of the commander's voice. "Let's go."

xxxxx

Chakotay took a deep breath before entering the link with the Borg Drone.

"Hello, five of twelve." He said through their link. "I can see all of your life before me. Your name's Erin. I see you holding a newborn daughter. You are so happy to have such a beautiful daughter. You left her behind to study the Borg with your husband. When the Borg assimilated you you knew that the next time you saw your daughter it would be as a Borg Drone. As they assimilated you you thought of your daughter and how glad you were that you didn't bring her with you. Her name is . . . Annika."

xxxxxx


	8. Identity revealed

Don't know when Heirs of Voyager is going to be updated. I'll try to get a hold of my co author today and find out where she is. On Sunday she was feeling under the weather and no one answered the phone when I called on Monday. I will probably call around noon my time since she lives two time zones away and she likes her sleep.

Beta work is much easier across distance it seems.

xxxxxx

A scream in Sickbay had the Doctor bolting from his office. Their Borg guest was sitting up on the bio bed looking at her hands. Her mouth was open and a look of horror could be seen on her face.

"It's alright." The Doctor said. "We freed you from the Collective."

"They mutilated me!" the former Borg screamed.

The Doctor really didn't have anything to say to that. At least nothing that she would want to hear.

xxxxx

Annika stood in front of Captain Janeway.

"Lieutenant, we have confirmed the identity of the freed Borg Drone. I believe you have the right to know her identity before anyone more people discover her identity." Janeway said.

Annika blinked. "I am afraid I don't understand captain, why would I be interested in her identity?" she asked.

Janeway turned her LCARS around so that Annika could see the file of a familiar woman.

"Her name is Erin Hansen. Her and her husband disappeared while searching for what could have been the Borg. They altered their flight plan and entered the Romulan Neutral Zone and no one heard from them again." Janeway paused. "She is your mother Lieutenant."

xxxxx

Chakotay watched as Lieutenant Hansen fled from the Captain's Ready Room and into the lift.

He didn't need to speak to the captain about what upset the lieutenant because he already knew. It was about her mother. The mother she barely knew.

xxxxx


	9. How?

xxxxx

Annika fled as far as she could from Sick Bay and the Bridge. She found a secluded corner and wept.

xxxx

Chakotay silently made his way to the distraught lieutenant. He tried to put himself in her shoes. She had been raised by her aunt and now her mother turns up with the Borg.

Finally he was right next to her.

He sat next to her on the deck and waited.

"She rather be off studying some aliens then be with her own daughter." Annika finally whispered "She left me behind and never thought of the consequences."

Chakotay hesitated before he wrapped an arm around the sobbing lieutenant.

"It's alright. You don't have to work with her if you don't want to." He whispered to her.

xxxx

Erin looked around Sick Bay.

Most of her implants had been removed and she look nearly human.

And best of all they were far from Borg space.

Captain Janeway was sitting, watching her.

"Is there something that you wish to tell me?" Erin asked her.

Janeway looked uncomfortable.

"The Chief Science Officer will most likely avoid you at all costs for awhile." Janeway explained.

Erin blinked.

"Why? Were her crewmates assimilated at Wolf 359?" she asked. Janeway shook her head.

"When she was four yesars old her parents disappeared while investigating the possibility of cybernetic aliens.

Erin felt cold.

"Her name is Annika Hansen, parents Erin and Magnus Hansen." She stated to Janeway who just nodded.

Erin slide to the floor and cried.

_I tried to assimilate my own child!_

xxxxxxx


	10. A letter

xxxxxxx

Annika felt a smile come to her face as Neelix handed her a pad. "You have a message from someone named Irene Hansen." He said.

Annika took it gratefully and found a place to sit in the Mess Hall.

All around her people are either waiting for messages from home or reading them.

She sat down and turned on the screen.

_Dear Annika,_

_Words cannot describe my relief to know that you are still alive and well. _

_I am going to keep this short because I have no idea how this is going to be sent ._

_I am pleased that you are the Chief Science Officer. Your parents would be proud._

_I will keep the strawberry patch going and alive so that once you come home we can make strawberry tarts._

_Love, Aunt Irene_

Annika smiled. True it was short but it was a great day if that strawberry patch was still going.

Another thought occurred to her. Was her mother proud that she was the Chief Science Officer aboard Voyager? She was tempted to ask but what would she say to her if she did talk to her?

Xxxxxx

Next time is the reactions to the Killing Game.

And I have a question for you my readers: how should Annika and Chakotay get together?


	11. Helping a fellow officer

Still need your help guys on bringing Annika and Chakotay together.

xxxxxx

_Five weeks after the Killing Game . . ._

Annika sat in the Mess Hall across from Ensign Rhianna Anderson.

"Do you think the Captain was right giving the Hirogen holo technology?" The Ensign asked, curious. "I believe that there are some faults with her idea but at the same time it is sound." Annika replied. Rhianna nodded and pushed her food around on her plate.

"Are you feeling well?" Annika asked her tablemate. Rhianna's head came up. "I know I should eat but I'm just not hungry." Was the response that Annika got.

Annika watched as Rhianna stood, then collapsed. She leaped from her seat and knelt in front of her unconscious crew mate.

It took a few minutes but Rhianna's eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked softly/ "You fainted." Annika answered her.

Rhianna nodded slowly. "I need to eat something." She said slowly getting back into her chair and taking a bite of her food and then gagged.

"I'm taking you to Sick Bay." Annika told the Caytan/Human hybrid. "I'm fine." Rhianna insisted. "You're sick, plain and simple." Annika said. With that she stood, grabbed the ensign and led her to Sick Bay.

The Doctor was muttering to himself as he did something in Sick Bay.

"Doctor," Annika said as she led Rhianna over. "Ensign Anderson isn't well."

"Sit on the bio bed." The Doctor ordered. "What seems to be the problem?" She passed out in the Mess Hall for one thing." Annika said.

Rhianna glared at her.

"I haven't felt hungry and when I have felt hungry I want raw meat." Rhianna explained as the Doctor scanned her. The Doctor looked at results and frowned. "Have you been intimate with any of the male officers?" He asked Rhianna. Rhianna turned red. "Not that I remember. Why?" she asked.

"You're pregnant." The Doctor said. Rhianna fainted again.

xxxx

When Rhianna came to she cried. "I'm of the Royal Caytan House. We're not suppose to sleep around!" She sobbed. Annika gently rubbed her back. "Do you know who the father is?" she asked. "I don't remember sleeping with anyone!" She wailed, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Then it must have been during the time the Hirogen had us prisoners." Annika said thoughtfully.

"I have to marry him now." Rhianna said. "The baby deserves to have to married parents when it arrives and he deserves the honor of helping me decide on a name for the baby."

"You could abort." The Doctor suggested. Rhianna looked at the Doctor in horror. "It's against the laws of Cayta to end the lives of those that depend on others for life. I will be locked up when I return home for killing a potential heir to the throne." She nearly shrieked.

"The baby is mostly Human." The Doctor reported sounding contrite.

"Then the father is among the humans aboard the ship." Annika said.

xxxxx

Chakotay watched as Ensign Nathaniel Harrow sat across from him in the Mess Hall. "Commander, I have some scars on my back and chest that I have no idea where they came from." The ensign said sounding panicked. "Have you seen the Doctor about them?" Chakotay asked. "I'm too afraid to go to him because nothing annoys him more than when we can't explain our injuries." Nathaniel said.

"Nathaniel, I've known you for a long time. Now, when did you first notice the scars?" Chakotay asked. "After the incident with the Hirogen." Nathaniel explained. "Go to the Doctor and have him look at them and maybe he can tell you where they came from." Chakotay pressed.

Nathaniel hesitated and then removed his jacket, shirt and undershirt. Thin scars were on Nathaniel's chest and on his arms in a few places.

"Your girlfriend a Caytan?" Erin's voice asked causing Nathaniel to jump. "Ah, you could say that Rhianna and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Nathaniel said calmly. "Why?" "You have been with her." Erin said in explanation. "What?" Nathaniel asked, confused. "You have been intimate." Erin whispered.

xxxxxxx

Annika led the distraught Rhianna back to her quarters, the Doctor had ordered her to rest and eat certain things.

Annika was worried. Rhianna was a valuable member of the crew since she knew a lot about starship design, was an engineer and knew her way around a science lab.

"it's going to be alright," Annika said gently. "Naomi does just fine and I am sure that there are others that will wish to help you."

Rhianna nodded.

"And we'll find the father."

xxxxxxxxx

Is this my longest chapter? I think I have a longer one.

Chakotay and Annika are going to talk in the next chapter.


	12. Plans

xxxxxxxxx

"So are you really royalty on Cayta?" Annika asked as soon as they were in Rhianna's quarters. "Well I am more of a Lady then a future empress, but anyone in my family could inherit the Caytan Throne if something happened to the current Emperor and his children." Rhianna explained.

Annika nodded.

The door chimed, causing both women to jump. "I'll get it." Annika said, standing making her way to the door. The door opened to reveal a nervous Ensign Nathaniel Harrow.

"Is Rhianna able to talk?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. Annika nodded and let the young man in.

xxxxxxx

_Three weeks later . . ._

"Rhianna and Nathaniel asked me to be their child's godfather." Chakotay told Annika. "You are a logical choice, Nathaniel looks up to you." Annika told him. "Have they decided on names yet? Chakotay nodded. "Donovan Jason after their fathers or Autumn Xochitl after their mothers; Xochitl means 'flower'." Chakotay said.

"Are they going to find out if their having a boy or a girl or are they going to wait until the baby is born so that it's a surprise?" Annika asked. "They aren't sure yet." Chakotay said. "I think they want it to be surprised but at the same time I think that they want to know so that they can decorate accordingly." Chakotay responded.

"It's hard to believe that pretty soon we will have a married couple on board." Annika commented. Chakotay nodded. "Nathaniel is still trying to decide who's going to stand with him in the ceremony and Rhianna is beside herself because she needs someone to help her prepare for the ceremony."

"Do they have a date for the wedding?" Annika asked. "Soon is all I know." Chakotay answered.

xxxxx

Chakotay was sure that Nathaniel had aimed for him when he tossed the gold bands into his lap. Curious he glanced around and saw that the silver ones had landed in Annika's lap.

xxxxx

Annika was very embarrassed when she saw that the commander had the gold bands. She had read that the bands were similar to the human thing of catching the bridal bouquet and catching the garter.

Chakotay would have to place the gold bands on one of her arms and one of her legs. Her face burned red.

xxxxxx

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I was feeling guilty about not getting this up sooner.

For the details of a Caytan wedding read the last chapter of Rhianna's Story.

Should the baby be a boy or a girl or should I do one of each?


	13. Trap!

Okay, here's the deal: the power cord for my laptop needs to be replaced like four days ago * loose wire my dad says *. Right now I'm borrowing my brother's laptop power cord. In otherwords expect infrequent updates for about a week * I might be ordering a new power cord on Monday, cross your fingers that it is compatible with my laptop. It should be *

Am I the only one that's frustrated by the fact that we don't know how to translate the stardates? I know that supposedly the number other left of the point is the day. I guess Baby Harrow will have to arrive either off screen or something.

This takes place during the episode Hope and Fear. The Season Finale for Season Four.

xxxxxx

Erin shivered.

They had found the ship that Starfleet had sent to bring them home. She should be happy to be able to see the faces of her family and friends again so soon. However something wasn't right.

She knew that most of Voyager's crew was eager to return home, especially the Harrows; with the news that they were expecting twins the need for a better equipped medical facility was greater. And Harry Kim; that young man would race everyone back home if running was a viable way of getting back to Earth.

Maybe it was the fact that she would face the Admirals for what she had done all those years ago.

"Rhianna wants to examine the ship and see if see can see if her mother had a hand in the ship's design." Nathaniel told Harry Kim. "That's right, her mother is a ship designer. Too bad the Doctor has her one bed rest. It would certainly brighten her day to know that her mom had a hand in the Dauntless' creation." Harry commented.

"Yeah, ever since the Doctor put her on bed rest after we got through that Mutara nebula she looks forward to bright moments." Nathaniel said.

"How long until the twins are born?" Harry asked. "Well a Caytan pregnancy lasts about seven months and Rhianna said that her mother carried her and most of her siblings for almost eight months. The Doctor has predicted that she might go for eight and a half; but since twins have their own timetable it could be earlier." Nathaniel explained.

Erin smiled at the thought of new life on the ship. She just wished that her own daughter would talk to her.

xxxxx

Annika let out a breath she didn't even know that she had been holding when Harry Kim reported that they had retrieved the Captain and her mother from the Dauntless.

xxxx

Chakotay listened as the story came out. He could bellieve at the same time struggled to believe that Arturis was so bitter about the assimilation of so many of his people that he would try to send them to the Borg.

He had been surprised by the hug he received from Lieutenant Hansen when Nathaniel had reported that the Cpatain and Erin were alive and on board.

xxxxx

Erin sat in the Mess Hall enjoying a herbal tea. She looked up to see her daughter standing there. "May I join you?" Annika asked, Erin could see fear and hope in her eyes. "Sure," Erin said, a kind smile on her face.

xxxxxx

Chakotay smiled; a mother and a daughter were beginning to heal.

xxxxx


	14. Tricked again

xxxxx

Annika stared out into space: there was nothing to see; no stars, no ships: nothing. The darkness was getting to her. She found herself sufferig from nightmares of being trapped here forever. And to make matters worse it would take them about two years to get to the other side. And they had been in it for a month and several days.

To make matters worse Captain Janeway had holed herself up in her quarters and Theta Radiation was clogging their sensors. Several people had experienced panic attacks and Harry Kim played his clarinet during his shift. She didn't mind Mr. Kim playing music because it was calming.

xxxxx

Annika locked her eyes on the viewscreen. Praying that she would see stars soon. They had been in this place for nearly two months but they were almost out.

"I think I saw something." Tom said suddenly. "Most likely it is your imagination. Tuvok replied.

A few seconds later a star appeared then three then more until the viewscreen was filled with stars.

Tears of joy raced down Annika's cheeks, grateful to be back among the stars once again.

_We've made a new enemy though. The Malon._ Annika thought as she admired the stars. But for some reason it didn't bother her in the least.

xxxxx

Chakotay sat with Annika Hansen in the Mess Hall. "Can you believe that Nathaniel and Rhianna chose us to be the godparents of their twins?" Chakotay asked Annika. Annika shook her head. I just hope that the birth goes smoothly." She said, remembering Naomi Wildman's journey into the galaxy.

"Remember when we nearly lost Sam, Tuvok and Tom in that accident?" Chakotay asked. "Yes, Neelix thought that we should shelter Naomi from the truth as long as possible." "Let's not do that to the twins. I mean if their parents are going to die than we should be honest with them from the start." Annika told Chakotay. "I agree." Chakotay said.

xxxxx

As Annika shifted in her seat several times. Everyone was waiting for the news of the Harrow twins.

"_Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Hansen please come to Sickbay."_ Te Doctor's voice said over the comm.

Annika stood and followed Chakotay into the turbolift. "Do you think . . . ." Annika trailed off; unable to finish her question. "I don't believe that the Doctor would have both of us report to Sickbay if both twins had died." Chakotay said. "Although there are many responsibilities of godparents and in each culture it is different. If my memory is correct than if the twins died Nathaniel and Rhianna can ask us to help them prepare the twins for their journey into the afterlife. I don't recall reading anything about stillborns though."

Finally they entered Sickbay; braced for the worst.

Annika felt a smile come to her face at the sight of Rhianna and Nathaniel each holding a bundle in their arms.

"Sir," Nathaniel said slowly and respectfully. "I would like you to meet Donovan Jason Harrow and Autumn Xochitl Harrow."

Annika walked with Chakotay to see the newest addition to Voyager's crew. Donovan had the blue eyes of a newborn and was covered in thick honey colored fur. "The Doctor said that he most likely will shed it in a few months. Autumn has fur too" Nathaniel explained. Annika glanced at the girl and saw that unlike her brother her fur was black and her eyes were a brown.

"I would welcome them to Voyager but the captain should have that honor." Chakotay said. Nathaniel and Rhianna nodded their heads. "We want you to give them a blessing at their formal naming celebration." Rhianna said to Chakotay and Annika.

Chakotay smiled brightly. "if that's your wish I will be more than happy to do that."

xxxxxx

Chakotay shivered. They had come close to dying. If it hadn't been for Erin, Naomi, the Doctor and an alien they would all be dead. Eaten by some space faring creature that could affect the minds of beings into believing that it was what they wanted the most. They had wanted to get back to Sol System.

_Yet another time when something or someone has used our desire to get home to try to kill us._ He thought almost bitterly.

xxxxxx


	15. Equinox

Thanks to some gentle begging I have updated this sooner than later.

xxxxxx

Erin watched the screen in Astrometrics trying to keep her features calm. Ever since she had spoken with the Borg Queen and had seen her husband stare at her without recognition she had a hard time not biting her lips or crying. She knew that if Magus had died on the Queen's ship that he was now free from the Borg forever but it didn't help matters

And to make matters worse that horrible Think Tank had tried to recruit her so that she could help them cause trouble for countless of species. That just made her plain old angry that they valued life so little as to purposely create problems and then they would seemingly come to the rescue .

Her station suddenly beeped; it was picking up something. A distress signal of Federation origins.

"Captain, I am picking up a distress signal. I believe that you would find it interesting." She said,

xxxxx

Annika blinked at the sight of the Equinox's shimmering shields. Her mind was buzzing with probable explanations. But there were only a few that made sense and one of them was that the Equinox was under a constant bombardment of some type.

"Hail them." Janeway said. "Equinox, this is the Federation starship Voyager. We-" "Merge your shields with ours at this frequency!" A man's voice said, cutting Janeway off. "Please, we don't have much time."

"Do it." Janeway said simply.

Annika bit her lip as Voyager maneuvered to merge shields with the Equinox. As the shields merged a strange noise filled the air. "Do you hear that?" Annika asked.

"Interspatial fissures are opening on decks one, six and fifteen." Her mother reported, concern was thick in her voice.

The noise stopped and everyone relaxed visibly. "The fissures have closed." Annika reported from her station.

xxxx

Chakotay couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding but at least Marla Gilmore seemed happy to be safe.

"i haven't had real food for months if not longer." Marla said, taking a big bite from the plate in front of her. "A few years ago we dreaded Neelix's cooking but now we can't imagine him not cooking for us." Harry said.

"Commander?" Chakotay looked up to see Nathaniel Harrow standing there holding his twins in each arm with a bag hanging from the left arm. "Could you keep an eye on Donovan and Autumn until Rhianna gets off her shift? Our schedules clash again and they shouldn't be in the Transporter Room." Nathaniel asled

Chakotay smiled brightly. "I would love to keep an eye on Donovan and Autumn for a few hours." He told his young friend. "Nathaniel smiled in relief. Harry took Autumn and Chakotay took Donovan so that Nathaniel could spread a blanket on the floor and scatter a few toys on it.

Once he was done he kissed both twins on the cheeks and hurried away.

"I didn't know that you had children on your ship." Marla said, surprised. "Donovan and Autumn were born on the ship as well as Naomi Wildman." Harry explained. "Neither was planned but they bring a lot of light into our lives."

"I also see that you are a bit informal as well." Maral said. "Nathaniel and I were Maquis. I was the commander of our ship and I helped him get through his grief after losing his parents to the Cardassians. He asked me before the twins were born to be their godfather. I could have said no but since Nathaniel considers me to be something like an older brother and I feel responsible for him." Chakotay explained.

"Ahhhaaa! Donovan shrieked as he tried to grab Chakotay's fork.

xxxxx

Annika scowled when Captain Janeway explained what the crew of the Equinox had done. It was a disgrace to everything Starfleet stood for. Part of her was glad that her mother was working on disabling the drive so that no one could use it again.

xxxx

Chakotay sat with Annika, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Nathaniel and Rhianna in the Mess Hall. Rhianna shivered as she held her children close.

"I can't wait until we find those traitorous scum." Nathaniel hissed. "Between the twins' bizarre nighttime schedule and the attacks we've barely gotten any sleep."

"Do you what us to help you?" Chakotay asked. "I mean Annika and I could protect them as you two get some rest."

Rhianna nodded silently.

xxxx

Annika felt like hitting Chakotay. Autumn squirmed and tried to touch the buttons on her station. At least the captain allowed both her and Chakotay to have the Harrow twins on the Bridge and it helped her temporarily forget that her mother might be dead.

xxxxx

Chakotay smiled as he watched Annika and Erin embrace in Sickbay. It warmed his heart and made him thankful that there was one family that was still together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what episodes I'll do next. Most likely Collective or Lifeline, maybe.


	16. Fury

This is the episode 'Fury'. I know I said something about doing 'Collective' but this one called to me so I followed it and here it is!

xxxxxx

Annika was talking with with B'Elanna in Engineering when the main door to Engineering opened to reveal someone that looked a lot like Kes.

Annika blinked. It was Kes!

"You will stand aside." Kes ordered. "I'm a Klingon, I will not!" B'Elanna spat. Annika watched in horror as Kes lifted her arms and a wave of energy came out and blasted a hole through B'Elanna's chest.

Several engineers screamed.

Annika watched as something flung itself at Kes only to be blasted away. Annika turned and gasped at the sight of the smoking body of Rhianna Harrow.

Annika raced for Rhianna's station and pulled Donovan and Autumn from underneath it.

"Engineering report!" Captain Janeway's voice said over the comm. "B'Elanna?"

Annika swallowed. "Lieutenant Torres is dead along with Ensign Harrow." She reported as she got ready to run for the exit.

A thought occurred to her and she set the twins down and grabbed the hidden phaser and pointed it at Kes who was now by the warpcore. Kes turned around, lifted her hands and-

xxxxxx

Joe Carey watched as Annika Hansen fell to the deck, a hole in her chest. The Harrow Twins were now shrieking in distress from the smell of charred flesh.

Joe watched as Kes then put her hands on the warpcore and-

xxxxxx

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok walked towards the Mess Hall. He was purposely going there when no one else would be there.

When he entered he nearly blinked. Ensign Anderson was entertaining two small children on the floor that were clearly hers. She suddenly turned and looked at him. "Donny, Autumn, say hello to Mr, Tuvok." the half Caytan ensign told the small children. The children turned to Tuvok and smiled, showing him that they had the canines of Caytans but they lacked the fur that all Caytan children that age had.

"Sir?" A voice asked. Tuvok turn and stared at Annika Hansen for a heartbeat before turning back to where he was staring before. Ensign Anderson and the children were gone and there was no way that they could have left so quickly.

"Was Ensign Anderson in here just now?" he asked the Chief Science Officer. "Ensign Anderson is repairing a console in Science Lab Two. I left just after she arrived to do the repairs." Lieutenant Hansen explained.

xxxxx

Captain Janeway paced her Ready Room before stopping and staring at Tuvok. "Are you sure?" She asked her trusted friend. "I have been seeing children including a part Ktarian girl, several children of races I didn't recognize with Borg Implants along with the two part Caytan toddlers. There was also an older woman also with Borg implants. They all seemed to know me." Tuvok explained.

Janeway sighed and tapped her commbadge. "Captain Janeway to Ensign Anderson." "Yes Captain?" Ensign Anderson's voice asked. "Could you come to my Ready Room." "I'll be there at once Captain."

It took a few minutes but soon the half Caytan ensign appeared, her tail was twitching in a nervous manner.

Janeway took in the sight of the thin and straight as a stick young woman. Caytan females didn't fill out until their first pregnancy. And judging by the lack on tightness in the bust of Ensign Anderson's jacket she wasn't expecting either.

"Ensign, have you seen or heard anything strange for the passed few days?" Janeway asked. She had to have a reason for calling the ensign away from her post. "Kes was standing right next to the warpcore and it looked as if she was trying to touch. But she wasn't there a few moments ago. At least I don't believe she was."

"Thank you." Janeway said.

"You are dismissed Ensign Harrow." Tuvok said.

xxxxx

Annika was talking with with B'Elanna in Engineering when the Captain's voice came over the comm. "B'Elanna, evacuate Engineering and shut down the warpcore." "You heard what she said." E'Elanna told the Engineers and then commenced with shutting down the warpcore.

Annika hurried over to Rhianna and took Donovan from her so that she could hold Autumn.

"Let's go people!" B'Elanna said as everyone hurried to get out of Engineering. Annika glanced back only once as she fled Engineering with everyone else.

She had a feeling that disaster had been averted.

xxxxxxx

I will do a bit of 'Lifeline'. Most of it will be crew members moaning about not being able to contact their family and what not. The Doctor is such a pain in the butt and the neck.


	17. Lifeline

For those of you reading Heirs of Voyager the next chapter is nearly done. We decided to add a scene and that needs to be added and reviewed before it can be posted. But it shouldn't take us long.

xxxxxxx

Annika tried hard not to look excited when they detected an incoming transmission from what appeared to be Starfleet.

But a smile must have been on her face because both Harry and Chakotay smiled at her.

xxxx

"They are letters and information." Erin Hansen announced a short time later. "There is at least one letter for every member of the crew."

Chakotay felt a smile coming on.

"There is even a way to send letters and information back" Erin continued, smiling widely.

xxxxx

Annika walked into the Mess Hall to see Rhianna and Nathaniel with Donovan and Autumn. "Should we take a picture of them on the floor with their toys or should we hold them in our laps and just have a family photo?" Rhianna asked. "What would your parents like?" Nathaniel asked. "They might want several. One to put in the house, one for both of my mom's offices, one for my dad's office and several for the extended family." Rhianna replied.

"My Aunt Julie might want one. That is if she's still not angry with me for joining the Maquis." Nathaniel said thoughtfully.

"Do you need help?" Annika asked them. The couple nodded. "We are trying to figure out what poses we should do with the children and how many of them." Nathaniel explained. Annika nodded. "I suggest that you take several of the twins alone with some toys and then some with both of you." She said.

Rhianna nodded. "That sounds like a good idea Annika." She said as she embraced her friend.

xxxx

Chakotay sighed.

Instead of sending messages and reports back to Starfleet the Doctor had insisted in being sent to save the like of Dr. Zimmerman. Chakotay knew that more then one crew member was upset about it including Harry Kim. He had thought that the Harrows would have been upset about not being able to let their families know about Donovan and Autumn but to his surprise they saw it as more time to decide which pictures to send and how to explain the twins to the Andersons.

The sound of a chair bing pulled out had him looking up. "Annika, how are you?" he asked the ship's chief science officer. "Disappointed. I was hoping to communicate with my my aunt and let her know that my mom is alive and that we are on good terms. But the Doctor insisted we send him instead . . . it cuts." Annika said sadly.

xxxxxxx


	18. Flesh and Blood

Ha ha!

Misty is feeling so good that she decided to treat her readers to more of her Star Trek fics!

This takes place during the Flesh and Blood episodes.

WARNING! Contains some unhappy thoughts directed at the Doctor and stupidity on the Doctor's part.

xxxxxxx

Nathaniel headed to Sick Bay, holding Autumn and Donovan's hands. Personally he would rather be manning his post than have to take his twin children to Sick Bay for some virus they had contracted from who knows where.

He entered the Sick Bay. "I'm sorry to bother you Doctor but Autumn and Donovan both have come down with something." Nathaniel said as he came into the Sick Bay.

He wondered if it was his imagination or was the Doctor annoyed.

As the Doctor approached them both Donovan and Autumn tried to bite him. It was normal behavior for them and the Doctor should be used to their behavior by now but instead he looked even more annoyed than before. "You don't have a scent Doctor." Nathaniel reminded the Doctor. "Until they are at least three they'll try to bite anything that doesn't have a scent."

"_All hands report to stations." _Captain Janeway's voice said over the comm.

"You better go, I'll ask Mr. Neelix to come and watch them until this crisis is over." The Doctor said flatly.

Nathaniel bit his lip before nodded. "You two be good." He told the twins before hurrying to his post as a transporter technician.

xxxxx

Annika yelped as the holograms ship fired on Voyager, disabling it.

"Someone betrayed us." Chakotay said.

Annika's blood boiled. Here they were trying to solve a potentially dangerous problem and the Doctor betrayed them for a bunch of unstable holograms!

Didn't he understand how dangerous they could be?

"Tuvok, have a Security Team check Sick Bay." Janeway ordered.

xxxxxx

Tuvok entered Sick Bay with two other officers. The only thing they saw was a slightly trashed Sick Bay with the Harrow twins playing in the Doctor's Office. Cecilia Murphy raced into the office and plucked a hypospray out of little Donovan's hand. While Jake Ayala examined the computer. "The Doctor is gone." He reported.

xxxxx

Chakotay was not pleased.

Not only was the Doctor gone but B'Elanna had been abducted by the holograms and the Donovan Harrow nearly accidentally killed himself with something in a hypospray.

Could this day get any worse? He wonder, annoyed with the universe in general.

xxxxx

Annika sat in the Mess Hall trying to eat but found her mind wandering. Captain Janeway was still trying to decide what to do about the Doctor. He had endangered not only the lives of the ship but he had also betrayed them.

Part of her hoped that he would be deactivated for a long time but they needed a doctor so that was out of the question.

Suddenly her mother appeared and sat across from her.

"The captain has reached her decision on what to do about the doctor. She has decided that the mobile emitter be taken away and that he cannot transfer his program anywhere without someone doing iot for him. She hasn't decided on how long this is going to be though." Erin reported.

"Both Ensign Harrow will be relieved." Annika commented.

xxxxxxxx

Just as an End Note Nathaniel loves his children but during a crisis he rather be manning his post, ready to save lives than have to deal with two cranky children who are going to try to bite the Doctor.


	19. Workforce

I meant to have this ready earlier but I had to go out and blah blah blah. Anyway I decided to post this now instead of tomorrow.

Thanks to scifiromance for support and asking for new chapters.

I was going to do Shattered but I just stared at the screen and it stared back. Zero ideas for how to do it. I mean it's a fun episode but when your Muse would rather play in the rain and won't come in than you must find a way to coax it back in and once I decided to do Workforce it came back in. Traitor.

xxxxxxxx

Amal Kotay sat with Annika Hansen at some restaurant. "The food is quite good." Annika said as she finished a bite.

"You are very beautiful." Amal said. Annika blushed "Seriously, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He told her.

A comfortable silence fell.

"Amal," Annika began. "I had a dream about some of our colleagues at the Power Plant. We were in a room and we were having a party. A woman with reddish brown hair was laughing at something that someone said and three children were running through the room the two younger ones were being chased by a Caytan woman and a human man. I feel as if I should know many of them quite well."

Amal frowned. He had had a similar dream except that he had been on the bridge of a starship and they hit a mine.

"It's them." Annika suddenly said.

Amal looked up to see a couple enter the restaurant with two small children and sit down at a table. The children immediately broke away from their parents and started to wander the restaurant.

To his surprise they made their way to him and Annika. They smiled, showing off their pointed canines. Then they hugged his and Annika's legs.

Amal looked at the children's parents and saw that they both had identical shocked expressions on their faces.

Finally the mother walked over. "I'm terribly sorry." She said as she picked up both children. "Usually they bite strangers. This is the third time that they haven't bitten anyone."

The woman suddenly frowned. "Do I know you?" she asked, puzzled. "I don't believe so." Amal answered. "You both smell familiar." She said then she walked away.

Amal frowned. The more he thought of it the more he was sure that he knew her and her husband.

xxxxxxx

Annika opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

Memories hung around her like a light fog. She was trying to get somewhere; Earth. That was home where her Aunt Irene lived. Her aunt was expecting her even though she knew that she might never make strawberry tarts for her again.

Tears ran down her face at the thought that she had a family member out there missing her.

Suddenly her companion sat up, his eyes wide.

"Nathaniel Mathew Harrow. Cardassians killed his parents and other family members. He was assigned to me and I became like an older brother to him. He loves to read and he suggested something French for the name of our ship. But for the life of me I can't remember what it was or where he got it." Amal suddenly said.

Annika blinked.

"We were looking for the Val Jean in the Badlands when we were suddenly transported over seventy thousand light years for Earth." Annika said.

"I went to school on Earth." Amal said. "Starfleet Academy." They said in unison.

xxxxx

Erin Hansen watched as Annika Hansen and Amal Kotay approached her. She briefly wondered if the woman was related to her since they had the same last name

"Erin, is it possible that something is wrong here?" Amal asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean a bunch of us start working at the Power Plant but we don't have any clear memories about before and I swear that I know one of the workers: Nathaniel Mathew Harrow. He doesn't seem to know me but I remember him." Amal said.

Erin turned it over in her head. Thinking about it. The odds were very high.

"Another thing; do you know anything about Cardassians?" Annika asked, curious. Something tickled in the back of Erin's mind. "They are a race native to a region of space far from here. They and the United Federation of Planets were at war for a short period of time and the Federation -

"Surrendered planets to them." Annika and Amal said with her. "Many innocent people died and many took up arms against the Cardassians and called themselves the Maquis." Amal said, pain and a hint of anger in his voice. "We were looking for one of their ships in the Badlands when the Caretaker brought us to the Delta Quadrant." Annika said.

xxxxxxx

Nathaniel Harrow was minding his own business at his post when Amal Kotay approached him. "Nathaniel, have you read any good books lately?" he asked conversationally. Nathaniel blinked several times.

"Why?" he asked the older man. "Trying to find a good book to read and I remember that you love to read." Amal said.

Nathaniel bit his lip. "You looking for something specific?" Amal nodded. "I want something that is Earth and about Europe. Hopefully with something about the French Revolution."

Nathaniel closed his eyes for a second. "There's several that come to mind. The Scarlett Pimpernel and Les Miserables are two that come straight to mind." He told Amal.

"Are you familiar with either Val Jean or Maquis?" Amal asked. Nathaniel nodded. Val Jean comes from Les Miserables. The Maquis was the name of the French Resistance Movement during World War Two on Earth." Nathaniel explained.

"It's funny. I had a dream that I was something called a Maquis but I was fighting Cardassians instead of Nazis. The Cardassians had murdered several family members and I wanted to do something about it." Nathaniel said.

xxxxxxx

Annika's face burned as she entered her quarters on Voyager. It felt good to be back but her relationship with Commander Chakotay would be forever changed.

She had slept with him and they had fallen in love.

If she was honest with herself she had always been in love with him but their different ranks would only hinder their romantic relationship.

Oh well it wasn't as if they would have a reminder of their time together besides memories.

xxxxxxx

I hope you all can see where this is going. ;)


	20. Author, Author

I am very intrepid. Two fics updated in the same day! Don't expect a third one though!

xxxxxxx

Annika sighed as she set her head against the bulkhead. Her head hurt and she was tired. But she was glad that her shift was over and that she could now sleep.

"Annika, are you alright?" She heard her mother ask her.

"Just tired mom." Annika muttered. "You have a fever." Her mother said. "Nothing a little sleep wont get rid of." Annika said as she pushed herself away from the bulkhead and headed for her quarters.

xxxxx

Chakotay smiled as he helped the Harrows dress the twins for their first time meeting their grandparents.

"Don't worry, your parents will be so happy to see them." Nathaniel told Rhianna. "I mean we have been very open with them in the letters to them so that they know about everything." "I know," Rhianna said. "I am just worried that my parents will be disappointed." "Rhianna, they love the pictures of the twins and according to the letters they proudly display them in their offices and at home." Nathaniel said.

Chakotay finally finished pulling Donovan's sweater over his head and straightened it. Donovan gave him a pointy smile and kissed Chakotay's cheek.

"Thank you Chakotay for getting Donovan ready." Nathaniel said as he scooped up his son. "I hope that your first meeting with your in laws goes fine." Chakotay said.

xxxxx

Annika was trying to eat in the Mess Hall when Cora Essen came over. She was upset about something. "Have you seen the Doctor's Holobook?" she asks the moment she is close enough for Annika to hear her over the other conversations in the Mess Hall. "No I haven't." Annika answered. Cora's eyes were narrowed in anger. "You should see it." She said.

xxxxxx

Erin watched as the Harrows got ready to talk to the Andersons back on Earth. Rhianna kept readjusting her children's clothes and twisting her wedding band.

Finally Erin smiled. "Your family will be here in three, two, one . . . ." She said slowly.

The screen came on revealing a Caytan woman, a Human man and several mixed children.

"Rhianna!" The Caytan woman breathed. "Mom," Rhianna said, tears were in her eyes.

Erin tuned out the conversation as they talked and shared some memories. Finally the Harrows alloted time was up.

Erin listened to the teary good bye.

_In a bit I will be able to talk to Irene and thank her for raising Annika._ Erin thought.

xxxxxx

Chakotay was walking down a corridor when he ran into Annika Hansen. He could tell that she was furious.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She blinked a few times before answering. "The Doctor's Holobook . . . it portrays me as narrow minded scientist. It shows my mother as a sexual woman. It shows Rhianna as a harlot and Nathaniel as someone that would destroy books faster than a Klingon racing into battle. Tom Paris is filthy cheater. And Janeway kills injured officers if she needs another one tended too. It's full of lies!" Annika shrieked.

Chakotay watched as she slid to the deck sobbing.

xxxxxx 

Later that day Chakotay sat across from Nathaniel Harrow in the Mess Hall. Nathaniel looked troubled. "Did your conversation with the in laws go well?" Chakotay asked. Nathaniel nodded. "They love me it seems." "Then what's troubling you?" Chakotay gently pressed. "It's the Doctor's Holobook. Even though the names are different they look like us and sometimes act like us as well." Nathaniel said.

Chakotay nodded. He had looked at it too and was shocked and dismayed at how the Doctor had portrayed the crew. The crew that helped him move beyond his programing and supported him. It felt an awful lot like backstabbing.

xxxxxx

Annika sat in the Mess Hall nursing some warm milk. Her stomach was unsettled and she couldn't sleep. But hopefully she would soon feel sleepy and be able to fall asleep.

Things had gone smoothly with the Holobook. Some damage had been done but Annika hoped that people would know that what they saw in the Holobook was false and that the crew of Voyager really wasn't like that.

xxxxxx

Oh what could be bothering Annika?


	21. Child

I planned to have this done earlier but this time last week I didn't feel like writing and had writer's block. Thanks to scifiromance I got past the writer's block so thank her by reading one of her fics if you haven't already read her wrok.

xxxxxx

Erin watched her daughter sitting in the Mess Hall. She had noted that her daughter hadn't seemed to feel well for some time. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she was in love with the Commander and was upset that they couldn't be together because of their ranks. In Erin's opinion ranks shouldn't matter. Any two people could make a marriage work, especially if they were committed to each other.

Finally Erin decided to go and sit with her daughter.

Annika looked up and smiled as she approached. "Hello Mom," she said brightly. Erin was suspicious. It was fairly early in the morning and Annika wasn't a morning person. In fact she sulked if she had to wake up earlier than she rather wake up.

"Annika, are you feeling alright?" Erin asked her daughter. Annika nodded brightly. "I feel great Mom. I woke up this morning and didn't feel sleepy at all so I came to the Mess Hall to get a bite to eat. Whatever Neelix has cooked up is delicious!"

Red Alert alarms wailed in Erin's head. Annika thought that Neelix's cooking was okay and rarely called it delicious. The only thing that she thought was delicious was Neelix's pizza and whatever was on Annika's plate wasn't pizza.

Annika suddenly stood. I need to report to my post." She said. "I'll see you later Mom." She said as she hurried out of the Mess Hall.

Erin watched her go; only to see her daughter collapse onto the floor.

She raced across the Mess Hall and scooped her daughter up and raced for the nearest turbo lift.

xxxxx

Annika opened her eyes to see the lights of Sick Bay over her.

"What happened?" she asked. "You fainted in the Mess Hall." The Doctor said. "Your mother carried you to Sick Bay."

Annika glanced around and saw her mother standing nearby; concern filled her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Annika asked; fear leaking into her voice. "Nothing that won't be resolved in another five or so months." The Doctor said brightly.

Annika quickly did a mental calculation. The conclusion she reached made her want to throw up or cry.

She was pregnant with the Commander's child.

xxxxxxxxx

Dun dun dun!


	22. Endgame part one

Man, I can be motivated when I want to be.

xxxxx

2404

Harry Kim walked through the party. There were familiar faces and some new. He had already met Sabrina, Naomi's daughter, and the Doctor's human wife.

Slowly he made his way to the person that he wanted to speak to: Kathryn Janeway. She was standing next to Hazel Kotay. Harry hesitated for a few seconds before continuing his approach.

Both women stopped their polite conversation and smiled as he came over. "Admiral, Cadet." Harry said politely.

Hazel smiled. "Captain Kim." She said with a gentle smile that didn't show in her eyes.

"Sorry that I wasn't here for the funeral Hazel." Harry said. Hazel's eyes lowered. "It was a beautiful service. Uncle Nathaniel talked a lot about about how much Dad meant to all of us and how he thought of others often. Even Aunt Kathy spoke about how he always wanted to do what he felt was the right thing to do." Hazel said, tears were in her eyes.

"How's Luke Harrow?" Harry asked Janeway eager to change the subject to something less painful. "He's studying at the Academy." Hazel answered. "He was here earlier but he was worried that he would fall behind on his studies if he didn't hurry back to them. Donovan and Autumn tried to talk him into staying but he really wants to graduate with good marks." She explained.

"Where's Nathaniel Harrow?" Harry asked, curious as to where the bookworm Teleporter Technician was. "He's in Starfleet Medical for depression." Janeway explained subduedly. "He really misses Rhianna and blames himself for her death."

"There was nothing that he could have done." Harry said sadly.

The pretty half Caytan Engineer had died of complications from childbirth with Luke. The Doctor had been upset for a long time that he hadn't spotted the problem before Luke was born and saved Rhianna's life. But sadly Rhianna died shortly after pushing Luke into the galaxy. She whimpered faintly once and then flat lined. Not even nano probes were able to revive her.

Harry blinked tears away. There wasn't anything that they could do to change the past.

xxxxx

2378

Chakotay watched as Annika glanced at him nervously. Her eyes said that she needed to talk to him but he rather leave what happened with the Quarran in the past.

He watched as Erin spoke to Annika and pointed at him. Annika shook her head and trued ti gi back to her meal only for Erin to suddenly grab her arm, haul Annika to her feet and march her over to him.

"Commander, Annika has something to tell you." Erin announced and then took a step back.

Chakotay looked at Annika with gentle curiosity. "Yes lieutenant?" he asked Annika.

"I am -" Annika began.

"All Senior Officers report to the Bridge." Captain Janeway's voice called over the Comm.

Chakotay stood and headed for the nearest turbo lift. Erin and Annika followed him.

"I'm pregnant." Annika blurted out the second they entered the turbo lift.

Chakotay wonddered why she was telling him.

"You're the father!" She yelped.

xxxxxxx

Ooh!


	23. Endgame part two

I decided to do a quick update. Yay!

I will be updating my crossover once I write some.

xxxxxxx

_2404_

Janeway left Tuvok's room in Starfleet Medical. She felt bad for surprising him like that but she wanted to say good bye to her trusted friend that she would never see again in this time line.

Slowly she made her way to Nathaniel Harrow's room.

She thanked whatever deity that might exist that Nathaniel reported to Starfleet Medical when he felt the way he did. She didn't think that she could take the loss of another member of her crew. When she approached the Ward that Nathaniel was in she headed for the Desk. "How's Nathaniel Harrow?" She asked the nurse. " He's good admiral." The nurse said cheerfully. "He's reading in his room if you want to speak to him admiral." Janeway nodded and headed for Nathaniel's room.

Sure enough he was sitting on his bed reading a book. Carefully she sat next to him. "How are you Nathaniel?" she asked the reader. "I've been better." Nathaniel replied. "I am sorry for not coming to the reunion. But I was feeling like how I usually feel when I miss Rhianna and so I checked myself into here."

Janeway nodded.

"Do you mind if I take Luke with me on a mission?" She asked curious. Luke was sure to go with her without asking his father but Janeway wanted to know herself that the Transporter Technician was fine with his son going on a mission with her.

Nathaniel nodded. "if he wants to go than I have no problem."

Janeway smiled and hugged him. A hug that he returned.

xxxxx

Hazel held her breath as they passed through the rift. Both her and Luke were in back of the shuttle with orders not to say or do anything until they arrived in the past.

"She just ordered her younger self to close the portal." Luke whispered.

Finally Aunt Kathy appeared in the doorway. "We are expected." She announced. Hazel stood along with Luke and walked to the Transporter Pad and stood on it.

Soon the room dissolved and was replaced by one of the Transporter Rooms aboard Voyager. At the controls was a younger Nathaniel Harrow. A data padd was on the Console Off to one side was a younger Aunt Kathy, her father and her grandmother.

Tears sprang to to Hazel's eyes at the sight of her father. He had been on a steady decline for years. It warmed her heart to see him well.

"Who are the two cadets?" Captain Janeway asked making Hazel jump slightly. She had been so wrapped up in watching her father that she hadn't realize that Captain Janeway or Aunt Kathy was talking. She felt her cheeks heat up. She stole a glance at Luke to see if he was as embarrassed as she was, but his fur masked most of his face so she had to guess at his mental state; but she felt safe thinking that he was just as happy as she was to see his father happy and well.

"This is Hazel and Luke. They are studying at the Academy." Aunt Kathy said gesturing to them.

"I am studying to be in the ranks of command." Hazel informed them. "And Luke is studying the past culture of Humans in the nineteen hundreds and the early two thousands. He's among the top of his class." She continued.

Luke muttered something that Hazel didn't catch but she could tell that she had embarrassed him.

xxxxxx

Chakotay studied the young woman named Hazel. She had Native American roots and she reminded him a bit of Annika Hansen. He found himself wondering if she was his daughter. He was pretty sure that the part Caytan, Luke, was Nathaniel's son. Not Donovan, Donovan favored his mostly Human heritage while this one had the cat like ears of a Caytan and had chocolate colored fur. Caytans hated dye and avoided it like one would avoid a deadly and contagious disease.

A smile came to his face at the thought that Nathaniel and Rhianna having another child. This one named after the uncle murdered by Cardassians.

xxxxx


	24. Endgame part three

I had hoped that this would have been up earlier but since my sister is returning from college late tonight we had to get the room organized and a bed for her in it and made. And when I wasn't helping I was either playing SW:TOR or plotting.

xxxxx

Captain Janeway stared out into space.

The knowledge that Annika Hansen was going to die and leave behind a husband and small daughter and that so many of her crew would die and leave behind children and loved ones was heart wrenching. And the only way to save them all, with a possible heir to a Throne, was to return to the Alpha Quadrant through the Borg Transwarp Hub.

She didn't like the thought of leaving the Transwarp Hub operational. She had two choices: go through and return home or continue along their way.

Suddenly her door chimed. "Come." She said.

"We have found a way to destroy the Transwarp Hub and get Voyager home." Her future self announced. "It's risky but no plan is without risks. Luke came up with the idea and Hazel knows how to implement it."

Janeway blinked.

"Are you sure that it will work?" she asked. "Not for sure but at least Voyager will get home." Her future self said calmly.

"May I ask what the plan is?" Janeway asked.

xxxxx

Annika swallowed as they entered the transwarp Hub. They were on their way home. She prayed that the two cadets were able to help Admiral Janeway in the plan.

xxxxx

Hazel lay at an angle. She could feel her body fighting the nano probes in her system and most of all she could feel herself dying. She glanced at Luke who was staring ahead, metal beginning to appear on his face where fur should be.

Carefully she moved and took his hand.

"How touching." The Borg Queen said mockingly. "Soon you will be able to sense each other's thoughts."

Hazel didn't dare look at her for fear that she would tell the Queen that at that moment a disease was racing through the Collective. A disease that was either killing Borg or severing their connection to the Collective.

It was rather ingenious Hazel admitted. Someone had suggested the idea and after dozens of holodeck simulations it had been tested with some success. They were terribly lucky that the Queen had injected nano probes into all three fo them. She had gotten a triple dose of it. Any moment she would start stumbling around and start to die.

Luke suddenly grabbed her gently and pulled her close. "I love you!" He declared softly.

xxxxx

The Borg Queen was feeling smug. Soon they would be able to assimilate those blasted humans once and for all.

She smiled cruelly at Admiral Janeway. Suddenly the voices of the Collective became garbled and she stumbled.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud. "Maybe it was something that you assimilated." Admiral Janeway said nonchalantly. "Or if you ate it could have been my Aunt Julie's Kitchen Sink Stew." The part Caytan boy commented mockingly.

"What have you three done?" The Queen whispered, fear leaking into her voice. "We are bringing chaos to order." The girl said pleasantly.

xxxxx

Annika shivered as they flew along the transwarp conduit. Any minute now they would emerge in the Alpha Quadrant hopefully near Earth.

"Captain, there's a Borg Sphere closing in on us." Harry reported nervously.

"Let them pull us in then we will destroy it." Janeway said.

xxxxxx

Admiral Owen Paris was nervous. There was a Borg Transwarp conduit openign not too far from Earth. At the moment over a dozen ships were converging on that point. Admiral Paris watched as a Borg Sphere shot out of the conduit and headed straight for them. "All ships open fire." He ordered.

The fleet opened fire.

For a few minutes Admiral Paris feared that the Borg Sphere would destroy them all and then continue on to Earth.

Then a shocking thing happened: the Borg Sphere exploded apparently from the inside. From the fiery explosion a ship appeared at full impulse.

"Sir, is Voyager!" Someone called out.

Everyone that could stood and watched as the ship slowed and moved towards them.

"They're hailing us." Lieutenant Ayla Reynolds reported. "on screen." He ordered. Captain Janeway appeared on the screen along with the Voyager's Bridge. "Sorry for the surprise Admiral." Janeway said pleasantly.

"Captain, it is a pleasant surprise to see you all alive and well." Paris said.

He noted that his son wasn't at his post.

Suddenly the lift doors opened and Tom walked backwards out of it.

"Admiral Paris is just too formal." Tom commented to someone. "And Owen Paris is just too informal. How about Grandpa Paris?" Tom asked and turned around to reveal a baby in his arms.

Admiral Paris smiled. "Yes, Grandpa Paris will be fine." he said.

xxxxx

Sorry for the lack of Annika's and Chakotay's point of view's in this chapter. My sisters and I thought that Tom should have brought Miral on the Bridge and gave that little speech.


	25. Home at last

This is the end, unless I feel the need to add more.

xxxxx

Chakotay never thought that the debriefings would end. They seemed endless and one seemed to follow the other. But finally they did.

He learned from the Doctor that if they had remained in the Delta Quadrant that they would have lost Rhianna. There was a problem that he hadn't spotted that would have killed her either during the birth or afterwards. Starfleet Medical had picked up on it quickly and were treating her for it.

The thought of the soon to arrive Harrow child made him think of his own soon to arrive child. He and Annika talked when they could and they had more or less decided to get married. The real question was what to do once they were married.

Annika wanted to live near her aunt so that if they stayed on Earth then they would have someone willing to take care of the baby no matter what. Chakotay had to agree with her thoughts and the one time he met her Aunt Irene he had liked her.

He walked the streets of San Fransisco and stopped in a jewelery store and picked out a lovely ring. Then he made his way to where Annika and her mother were staying with Irene Hansen.

He pressed the chime and chime and waited for someone to answer it.

Erin answered the door and smiled widely at him.

"Annika is in the kitchen." She whispered into his ear.

Chakotay smiled and walked into the kitchen. Annika was cutting up oranges into quarters and humming a song.

Chakotay cleared his throat and Annika turned with a smile on her face. "Chakotay!" said cried excitedly. "What brings you here?" she asked curious. "I have a question for you." He said as he knelt on one knee on the floor and pulled out the ring.

"Annika Irene Hansen, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked, a touch of hope in his voice.

"I would be more than happy to become your wife." She whispered.

xxxxxx

Annika smiled as she walked down to Chakotay. She couldn't stop the smile that just seemed to get wider.

They faced Captain Janeway and she proceeded to marry them.

xxxxxx

Erin smiled as her daughter held her newborn daughter close: Hazel Zyanya Kotay. She was a beautiful baby and seemed happy.

They were home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zyanya means forever or always.


End file.
